


vita et cor tuum.

by xolotlacracia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xolotlacracia/pseuds/xolotlacracia
Summary: Y si Obito no fuera hijo único y tuviera un hermano gemelo en la historia?Es así como este par de ninjas comienza su historia, de estos hermanos que luchara con las adversidades o se perderan.





	vita et cor tuum.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola mundo, bienvenidos a esta pequeña historia  
> por favor tomen asiento y que entraremos en dominios del Omegaverse.
> 
> salud y larga vida tenga ustedes.
> 
> ADvertencia: los personajes e historia original son propiedad de el queridisimo Kishimoto, mi única ambición no es de lucro, tan solo divertirme un poco con los personajes.

vita et cor tuum. [vida y corazón]

Capitulo 1.

**El comienzo del camino.**

 

 

 

 _Arashi Uchiha_  hermano menor de  _Obito_ , solo por tres minutos de diferencia. El pequeño Alfa estaba preocupado por el comportamiento de su hermano, se convirtió un poco obsesivo después de  _Kakashi sempai_  se convirtió en un  _Jounin_  con tan solo 13 años, además de ser un Alfa. _Rin_  san era una beta que parecía gustarle su hermano. Su hermano era un poco denso al saber de las dinámicas de los subgéneros en los  _ninjas_ .

Ellos dos eran un poco diferentes de los demás  _Uchihas_ , eran gemelos y eran huérfanos. Su abuela era quien mantenía un ojo en ellos cuando podía,aunque era difícil debido a la actividad en el consejo. Habían optado por vestir con algo naranja y rojos en sus ropas, _Obito_  lo combinaba con azul y naranja, mientras que  _Arashi_  lo llevaba en franjas rojas en sus mangas de su abrigo negro, su hermano era un Omega de el cual parecían haber hecho algunos planes, de los cuales no estaba seguro que le agradaría. Parecían querer emparejarlo con  _Itachi_ ,  _Arashi_ suspiro al haber escuchado aquellas palabras de  _Fangaku_ , eran primos lejanos. Y los matrimonios entre familia eran comunes en los clanes. Aunque tardarían algunos años antes de formalizar el compromiso.

El estanque con peces  _koi_  era su lugar preferido para pensar cuando estaba preocupado, los arboles de  _sakura_  cubrían parte del lugar mostrando sus ramas sin flores por el momento, nunca había conocido a sus padres, aunque era una situacion bastante común entre el mundo  _shinobi_ , la mayoría eran huérfanos por las guerras, las misiones por las que daban su vida, nada de eso era difícil de aceptar, no cuando eres un  _ninja_  dispuesto a dar su vida por la aldea.

-hola primo- saludo  _Shisui_ , que era mas grande que su hermano, la mayoría de  _Uchihas_  se caracterizaba por ser fríos, orgullosos y cortos de temperamentos. Pero había algunas excepciones como  _Shisui_  que era amable y tranquilo para ser un Alfa y su hermano que era demasiado hablador, jovial y exasperante; tambien era amable y sin intención de sentirse superior a los demás.  _Arashi_ era mas tranquilo, mas reflexivo en su manera de pensar, su tío había dicho que tenia un espíritu viejo, suponía que debía significar algo entorno a todos los demás  _Uchihas_  mayores.

-hola _Sui_ \- dijo  _Arashi_  mientras observaba a su primo tomar asiento junto a el en el lago de peces  _koi_ , el Alfa mayor parecía un poco distraído-te preocupa algo?-la pregunta hizo que palideciera un poco el joven  _jounin_  se rasco la cabeza ante las palabras de su pequeño primo. El niño era demasiado inteligente. El había notado el gran potencial que tenia, aunque prefería pasar desapercibido al clan mostrando una fachada de  _ninja_  apenas sobresaliente.

Su tío _Fangaku_  sabía, pero dado que era una de las ramas menores, lo que dejaba pasar por alto. Lo había visto orgulloso de conocer la trama de su sobrino pequeño. Sobretodo después de que su propio hijo era  _Jounin_ ,  _Itachi_  era considerado el genio del clan al superar las expectativas de la familia.

El tambien admiraba esa actitud, sabiendo que si se lo proponía podría sobrepasar a  _Itachi_. No había por hora ninguna razon para aventajar a la cabeza de el clan, mientras que  _Obito_  tambien tenia potencial,no era tan hábil para canalizar su  _chakra_  como lo era el pequeño  _Arashi_ , el parecía entretenido cuando veía a los médicos hacer sus labores. Lo había visto ayudando a entender las cosas a su hermano, haciéndole las preguntas correctas a  _Obito_ ,  _Arashi_  sin duda era un genio escondido. Y ahora que  _Minato san_  se había llevado a su equipo en una misión en las orillas de los países en conflicto le deban una mala sensación.

Era raro que un Omega fuera  _shinobi_ , no por falta de poder, debido a que la mayoría de clanes tendía a tratarlos como objetos preciosos, y aun cuando se les permitía ser  _ninjas_  quedaba claro que tendrían que buscarles algun matrimonio antes de llegar a los 15. No todas los clanes eran iguales, había clanes que tambien ponían a los alfas como secundarios, como la protección de la cabeza del clan aun si eso significaba su propia vida. Para los  _Hyuga_  eran sus perros de ataque, un claro ejemplo de esto era  _hiashi_.

La mayor parte de los equipos  _shinobis_  eran integrados por Betas y Alfas, los omegas eran mínimos. Eran tres quizá cuatro miembros de toda la población de  _Konoha_. Sin embargo la relación de hermanos era mas fundamental entre ellos debido a que compartían la sangre y las circunstancias,  _S_ _hisui_  sabía que ninguno de los hermanos  _Uchiha_  se quedaría sentado si al otro le pasaba algo-sabes cuando regresara tu hermano- preguntó  _Shisui_ , el pequeño niño negó- es necesario que hable con ustedes cuando regrese.

-claro,le diré cuando regrese-dijo el niño cuando  _Shisui_  se retiró, miro el estanque de peces odiaba sentirse solo cuando su hermano iba en misiones desde que se había convertido en  _chaunin_  a veces era difícil verlo, y ahora con la guerra en puerta no sabía cómo resultaría, pero definitivamente odiaba esa sensación de inquietud a saber a su hermano lejos.

Debido a la alta cantidad de hormonas que se encontraban tanto en Alfas como Omegas, era condicionados por sus instintos primitivos de cacería,alimentación y reproducción. Aun cuando eran shinobis de grandes cualidades y genio avanzado, sus ciclos reproductivos eran mas con una tendencia bestial, dos veces a la año se producía un celo entre los Omegas del lugar dando la eventual pelea de Alfas a veces a muerte por el Omega.

 

 

 

 

 

Todo se volvió rojizo, la luna creciente....

_**-salvalos-escucho un susurro en su mente** _

 

 

 

 

 

La mañana llegaba pronto después de una larga semana sin saber de su hermano, salió de la casa en dirección a la oficina del  _Hokage_. No podía quedarse sentado sin noticias reales de su hermano y el equipo de este. La ciudad parecía demasiado tranquila, le daba la sensación de la calma antes de la tormenta. Se apresuró a saltar por los tejados de la ciudad hasta llegar a la oficina principal, había algunas personas que lo miraron sorprendidos cuando llegó.

-Adelante hijo- saludo  _sarutobi_ , cuando  _Arashi_  entró por la puerta abierta, el anciano parecía cansado-ha llegado justo un tiempo,  _Jiraija_ y  _Shisui lo_ acompañaron en la misión para apoyar a su hermano.

 

 

## 


End file.
